


Because We're Friends

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A little Penny and Baz friendship because the world needs that, I actually don't have a problem with him I just wanted to write this, Not Canon Compliant, Simon isn't actually in this sorry, Sorry for Micah bashing, no slash except for the established/mentioned canon Snowbaz (who I love)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: "Basilton, I'm sorry. I just... look, something happened tonight and Simon is, well," she pauses awkwardly, and he can hear her hesitating, "One of my only friends, so. Sorry to bother you. I'll just hang up."Baz curses himself. "No, wait. What happened?"





	Because We're Friends

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to Rainbow Rowell :)
> 
> please don't repost

It's late when Baz's phone rings.

Too late for a phone call, anyway.

Briefly, he wonders if it’s Snow, already calling to check in from California, where he’s visiting Agatha.

But the plane couldn't nearly have landed yet, and Simon? Well, Simon didn't have a cell phone. Of course, knowing the git (the git that he was head over heels in

love with), he'd probably borrowed one...

Rolling over on the bed, Baz grapples for the phone. The button clicks as he olds it close to his ear. "Snow?" he asks groggily.

"Baz?" the voice responds, but it's not Simon.

"What the hell? _Bunce__? _Aleister Crowley, do you realize what time it is?"

Penny ignores him. "Did Simon leave for Aggie's yet?"

_"Do you realize what time it is, Bunce? It is _two_ in the _morning." Baz rubs his forehead and sighs. "And yes, Simon left to see Agatha."

"Oh." Penny's voice is oddly quiet. "Well. Okay."

Baz frowns and sits up in bed. "Why? Did something happen... an update in the Mage's case? Did they find Simon’s parents-"

He can practically hear Penny rolling her eyes. "No! No, Baz. Nothing important like that. I just needed to talk with him."

"Bloody hell, Bunce. Can't it wait til after his vacation? He needs this, goddamnit. And _you_ know that as well as I do." Baz knows how he sounds- like a prick. But he's so tired. And although he loves Simon, he needs to be able to sleep at _least_ one night without getting woken up by his nightmares. Not that he'd trade Simon for anything, of course.

"Basilton, I'm sorry. I just... look, something happened tonight and Simon is, well," she pauses awkwardly, and he can hear her hesitating, "One of my only friends, so. Sorry to bother you. I'll just hang up."

She sounds so tentative that Baz curses himself. "No, wait. What happened?"

"You don't need to pretend to care, Basilton."

And _ouch, _those words hurt more than Baz wants to admit. He sucks in a sharp breath. "Bunce. I'm sorry. I'm just tired. That's no excuse, I know."

She doesn't respond, but he can hear her breathing on the other end.

"I'm coming over," says Baz. "Okay?"

"Okay."

He hangs up the phone and pulls on a pair of jeans (wishing Simon were here) and a gray T-shirt. 

Penny's flat (the one she used to share with Simon before he moved in with Baz) was only a couple of streets away. It was weird, driving there without expecting to see Simon.

Baz pulls up to the house and puts the car in park. He doesn't know what's going on, or why Penny needs to talk to Simon so desperately-

But he slips his keys in his pocket and walks to the door anyway.

She opens it before he can even knock.

"Bunce, I swear-" Baz starts in to jokingly insult her, but his eyes are lingering on her face. "You've been... crying?"

"Baz, you really didn't have to come over here," she says, in way of greeting.

Bunce's hair is a mess. Her glasses are fogged over- Baz doesn't know how she can even see him. 

"What happened?" he asks. Penny lets him inside, and they stand in the living room. A picture of Simon, Penny, and himself catches Baz's eye and he's surprised he even made it on her wall. Dare he say... happy to have made it up there.

"Micah broke up with me."

And suddenly, it all makes sense. 

Why she's so upset.

"Shit, Bunce." Baz runs a hand through his hair, again wanting Simon, so he could at least ask him what the hell he's supposed to say. "Shit, I'm sorry."

Penelope looks down. Her usual confidence is missing, replaced instead by a presence that feels unsure, unsteady. Embarrassed.

"He found someone else. Someone better, I guess."

Baz takes a deep breath. "Don't say that."

Penny shrugs. "I'm just repeating what he said."

_"He said that to you?"_

Penny stares at Baz as though he's gone insane. "Um. Yes. But, like not as rude as you're assuming."

Baz crosses his arms. He clears his throat. "Are you alright?

Penny doesn't answer. "I'm making some tea. Do you want some tea?"

_She's avoiding the question, _Baz thinks to himself. Gently, he reaches for her arm and stops her. "Bunce... _Penny. _Seriously, are you okay?"

He's genuinely concerned, he realizes, for someone other than Simon. Perhaps it's because she is such a good friend to Simon. Or perhaps it's because she's starting to become his friend, too.

Penelope looks at him, her face shifting. "I will be. I'm not right now, but I will be." She pauses. "Thank you."

Baz nods. _Anytime. _"I'm going to stay here for a little, okay?"

He doesn't need to say he cares. Judging by the smile on Penny's face, she knows.


End file.
